Intergalactic Invasion
by Farhan Tre
Summary: The ultimate mission yet! Aliens are coming to takeover planet Earth and it's up to the Marty, the Totally Spies and Martin Mystery crew together with 3 crazy cosmonauts to stop them. For the crew who died in Shuttle Columbia.
1. Chapter 1 The Universe

If you wanna know more about me, read my profile. If you're wondering where I have been, I have been partially retired from writing fan fictions. It's really hard to crack my head when I have no time for the computer. So this might be my last fan fiction... NOT!

Okay, after watching Armageddon, I've cracked my head hard and came up with this 42 paged story. Ever wondered what's out there? What's beyond the powerful telescopes could see? Personally, I do believe that we are not alone in this universe. Maybe there are other intelligent lifeforms older than us, and perhaps are watching over us right now (Now that's scary). But why all the lightyears that separates us from them? Did god intend it for a good purpose? Will it come to war if the 2 worlds meet just like the movie "War of the Worlds"? Well thanks to Steven Spielberg (And those boring Science lessons I sat through) and a few other movies like, Signs and Armageddon, I'm able to think outside the box and come up with the craziest fiction possible.

So if you wanna become an astronomer cause you read this fiction, let me know cause I wanna become a part time one too...

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Chapters:  
**Chapter 1 - The Universe  
Chapter 2 - Creepy Space Much?  
Chapter 3 - Up in Space  
Chapter 4 - At the Mothership  
Chapter 5 - Destruction on Earth  
Chapter 6 - In an Alien Ship  
Chapter 7 - Extra-Terrestrial Encounter  
Chapter 8 - Getting Off  
Chapter 9 - A Bad Mistake  
Chapter 10 - An Emotional Moment

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

_For the astronauts who died in Columbia and Challanger_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Universe**

**5 YEARS AGO  
****UNKNOWN EARTH DATE**

**A PLANET SOMEWHERE IN THE ANDROMEDA GALAXY - UNKNOWN EARTH TIME**

This is our Universe. It all started with a "Big Bang" that flew apart in a giant explosion. Now, 15 billion years later, it holds everything that ever existed. From giant stars, to undiscovered planets and clusters, it is the biggest known object around. With many other solar systems still undiscovered by our mankind today, other life forms like us might be living billions and billions of lightyears away.

In one particular planetary system somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy, a galaxy "not further" from ours, there was a planet very much like planet Earth. It had the basic necessaries for life; Water, oxygen and bacteria for food. But the planet was so far that light from their sun takes 2 3000 000 years to reach us. Despite advance technologies we have here on Earth, their civilization remains undetected.

As mentioned before, their planet was very much like ours, the surface was blue and green, its features covered by white clouds, it had intelligent beings very much like us, it had species of animals very much like ours, and it even speak our language. But its mass was 50 times bigger than our sun. The technology was more advanced than ours. The planet was known by other extra-terrestrials as 'Terrah' for a particular reason.

Floating above the planet was a giant object, 3 times the size of Jupiter. It looked very much like a black rectangular box with billions of tiny yellow dots all over it. It seemed to be a giant alien space station. In a room inside it, an alien that looked very much like a human being was looking through a hologram. The alien's skin was blue and it was wearing somekind of blue uniform. The hologram was showing 3D objects a solar system.

"Sir, we've just discovered a planet that is inhabited by 6 billion life creatures."

Another blue being wearing a black uniform walked out of the shadows. "Which galaxy is that?"

"The Milky Way Galaxy located about two thirds away from the center." The alien responded and a holographic 3D picture of the Milky Way Galaxy appeared on the hologram.

The alien being gave a wide smile. "Get The General, he'd like to know bout this."

**TOTALLY SPIES: UNDERCOVER AND MARTIN MYSTERY IN  
****INTERGALACTIC INVASION**

**5 YEARS LATER  
****SUNDAY, MARCH 8TH**

**INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION - PLANET EARTH - MILKY WAY GALAXY - 09:45 AM**

Planet Earth is the 3rd out of 4 terrestrial planets located in the Solar System planetary system in the Milky Way Galaxy. Once more, the Milky Way Galaxy is just among the billions of galaxies in the Local Group. And the Local Group itself is one of the billions of countless clusters. The planet was inhabited by over 6 billion human beings, each having a purpose to live in that particular planet. But all of that was about to change...

"Houston toAtlantis.We have visual ofthe ISS." Cried Astronaut Billie Joe Armstrong, one of the 7 crew members of mission STS-207.

NASA Space Shuttle Atlantis had just arrived the main dock of the International Space Station. It was another mission of crew rotation and sending of supplies to the 8 year old space station. The dock docked onto the Shuttle's main hatch. One of the crew members, Astronaut Mike Drint looked outside the window to make sure everything was secure. It was then he spotted something bizarre heading towards Earth.

Mike's jaws dropped. It was nothing he had ever seen in his entire life and it was beyond imagination. Countless of gigantic black rectangular box alien spaceships were heading towards Earth at a very high speed. Each box was the size of planet Pluto. They were surrounding Earth. It seemed that nothing could stop them as they crashed through orbiting satellites. Mike ran over to his friend, whom he nicknamed "Trè Cool."

"Trè! Trè!" Mike called out, his voice raised slightly.

Trè was annoyed. He turned around and looked at Mike straight in then eye. "What?"

Mike was getting impatient. He was worried that by the time they finally looked, the strange sight would be gone. "Look!"

Trè unbuckled his seatbelt and ran over to the window. He was surprised to saw what Mike had seen. Immediately, he grabbed the radio and said,"Houston, we have a problem!" It was unknown to him that those were the last words that came out of his mouth.

One of the alien black box spaceships bumped onto Space Shuttle Atlantis, triggering an explosion. The Shuttle was completely destroyed, killing all the 7 crew members in it. Another black box ship also collided with the International Space Station. All 8 crew members inside were burned to a crisp. As for the alien spaceships, none of the explosions damaged it. The alien spacecrafts continued their journey towards the Earth's atmosphere.

**THE WHITE HOUSE - WASHINGTON D.C. - 10:05 AM**

Sirens sounded from a black WOOHP 2005 Chevrolet Suburban sounded as it rushed down Pennsylvania Avenue. It made a hard right and crashed through the front gates of The White House, damaging the front end of the SUV. The Suburban screech to a halt when it reached the front porch. 3 men in black suits and ties left the vehicles. One of them was Jerry Lewis. A veteran Briton agent who was the official director of WOOHP, a top secret organization that stops international crisis.

The 2 unknown WOOHP agents and Jerry entered the White House. As they were walking, a secret service agent stopped them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doin' in here?" The agent asked. He was dressed in a black suit and a red tie.

They ignored the man and continued their route to the President's oval office. Once they reached the door, the 2 WOOHP agents kicked the door open before entering the oval office. Sitting at the desk, was the President of the United States, Johnny Terry. An average country man who won the elections by a tight margin. **(Note that he's the President you see in show. I just gave him a name) **

"Why it's my old friend Mr. Jerry Lewis! What can I do for you?" Johnny Terry asked in a southern accent

"Sir, we have a situation in our hands." Jerry spoke seriously.

Terry raised an eyebrow. "Why what the dang hell are you talkin' bout Jerry? Nothin' has happened over the last five months."

"Look outside the window sir."

Without hesitation, Terry turned around and looked outside. Everything looked normal. "Nothin' here Jerry."

"Look up sir." Jerry prompted again.

Terry turned around again and looked into the sky. His skin turned pale. He was stumped to find a giant black rectangular box covering the blue sky. It was the alien spacecraft, floating right on top of the White House. Terry didn't know what to. He turned to look at Jerry. He was basically quite calm.

Immediately after that, they evacuated everyone out of the building. The President ran along with Jerry and his agents in his Suburban. The streets were flooded with traffic and people were running about, carrying personal items along with them. It was filled with screams and honking from the angry drivers. Suddenly, a bottom section of the alien spaceship opened. A blue laser beam shot out from the hole, destroying the White House like it did in the movie, "Independence Day", only this time, it was for real.

President Terry looked at the incident helplessly as Jerry navigated through the traffic jam of cars and people.

"Jerry old boy, I want you to call The Center."

Jerry smiled. "Yes sir."

**SPIES' HOUSE - BEVERLY HILLS - 10:50 AM**

It was a sunny Sunday in the spies' household. The morning sun was blazing already, casting long shadows through the windows. It was going to be yet another hot day. For now...

While Sam had her eyes fixed on the television, Clover was sleepily browsing through some old magazines. Alex however was at the kitchen, cooking up a snack in the microwave. The girls just got out of bed and were still in their sleep outfit. The spies had not noticed the terrible incident that was happening right outside their house.

The brand new General Electric Microwave gave a loud beep, signaling that it had finished its job. Alex rushed towards it with a yellow bowl right beside her. She opened the microwave and took out the cooked instant popcorn which was wrapped in an attractive medium sized package. She tore it open and poured the popped popcorn into the yellow bowl. After doing so, she grabbed the bowl and went to sit with Sam on the couch.

"Morning Sammy, what cha watching?" Asked Alex as she threw a handful of popcorn to her mouth.

"Mornin' Alex." Samantha responded as she switched to the news channel. "Just tuning into the daily morning news."

The television screen was displaying an African-American news presenter, presenting the latest news to the audience "This just in. A giant alien black box spaceship just destroyed the White House. We warn you, what you're about to see may shock you.

Clover dropped her magazine and with Sam and Alex, they widen their eyes. The TV showed the building. On the clear blue sky, a gigantic black box was floating in mid air. A blue laser beam suddenly shot out of the alien spaceship, destroying the White House within seconds.

Alex, Clover and Sam looked at each other and flipped the channels. From Egypt to Japan, all the channels were broadcasting about the alien attacks all over the world, showing skylines with giant black boxes covering the cities.

The spies rushed out to the front door. When Clover opened it, Sam, Clover and Alex dropped their jaws and widen their eyes. Floating on the blue morning sky was a giant black box. It was one of the alien spaceships. On the one way street, the atmosphere was noisy. People came flooding out of the neighboring houses, filled their cars with luggage and drove off quickly, others were running all about, screaming in fear. The spies spotted a neighbor, Mandy stuffing her red 2005 Pontiac GTO with luggage. They went over to her to find answers about the black box covering the sky.

"Mandy! What's going on?" Sam asked. Mandy was carrying a large black suitcase.

"Aliens are coming! Quick! Run for your lives you idiots!" Yelled Mandy as she pushed the black suitcase into the backseat window. The GTO Sports car was full of suitcases that there was no space for her to drive. They stared at her blankly as Mandy opened the driver's door and stuffed herself into the car. Sam, Clover and Alex sweatdropped.

Suddenly, the grass patch the spies were standing on open like a trap door, tumbling Alex, Clover and Sam down the WOOHP tunnels again. On the way, they bumped into Marty, another WOOHP agent and a friend who was sliding from another tunnel that merged into an intersection. They continued screaming until they landed. But when they touched, they were cushioned by a white couch instead of a pink one. Sam, Alex, Clover and Marty looked around. They were not in Jerry's office but instead they were at MOM's office in The Center's headquarters. Standing right beside them was Jerry, MOM and Billy the little green alien, floating in little thingamajig. At that time, the spies and Marty didn't know who MOM was.

"I believe you all have been in space before?" A man in The Center's white uniform stood in front of them spoke.

"Jerry, what's going on?" Marty ignored the man and asked. He was in an 80's denim jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt, and jeans, old skool red and white Nike Burins trainers. "A big black box is floating on the sky of Chicago!"

Martin Andrew Mitchell or as he'd like to be called Marty, is your average, old skool style, 19 year old Chicagoan. Like Sam, Alex and Clover, Marty was a WOOHP agent and once trained with the girls. He had extraordinary driving skills which he picked up from his dad and training in WOOHP. He is also handy with the guitar and the tool box. His driving skill was what Jerry was impressed about.

"Yeah Jerr. It's also in Beverly Hills." Clover concluded as she curiously gazed at the office "What's going on? And what happened to your office Jerr? Looks better than the old one"

"Yeah Jerr." Sam noticed MOM standing beside him and asked, "Is that woman your new assistant?"

Alex looked at Jerry and MOM. Their faces were very serious. "And why the solemn faces? Did someone died?"

"And who's that nasty alien floating around?" Clover shrieked. Billy was a little angry by that statement.

Marty however noticed that Martin Mystery and his stepsister Diana was there, sitting on another white couch beside MOM. "And what's Mystery doing here?" Marty question. Martin gave a quite growled. Diana tried to hold him down. **(Note that Marty and Martin are different people.)**

"Spies." Jerry suddenly spoke. The spies and Marty looked at Jerry. "Mr. Cowells here has got something to say."

"Hello." A man in The Center's white uniform stood in front of them finally spoke as they turned their attention towards him. "I'm Henry Cowells. One of the NASA Officials and The Center's top agent..."

Martin was stumped. He had always been said to be The Center's top agent "Hey! I taught I'm the top agent!"

"Martin, please, don't interrupt!" MOM frowned at Martin.

"You've all have been brought here today by the request of the President of United States. Just a few hours ago, the crew of mission Space Orbiter Atlantis STS-207 and Space Orbiter Discovery STS-206 were killed by extra-terrestrials. Now, the alien spaceships are above the skies of every major city in the world. Without doubt, we knew that an alien invasion was gonna happen. The Center's radar also detected an unidentified object in our solar system. It is about 3 times the size of Jupiter. It is currently in Pluto's orbit and it's approaching Earth at a speed of 250 MPH."

"Cool! An alien invasion!" Cried Martin at the top of his lungs. MOM, Jerry, Diana and Henry were not amused at all

"Martin. This is not funny, so could you please STOP YOUR IMMATURE ACTS AND LET HIM TALK?" Diana shrieked at the top of her voice. "Man, that felt much better."

Sam slowly raised her hand and enquired, "So who are these aliens? Where do they come from?"

Billy searched his computer. "They're beings from the newly discovered Hercules S55 planetary system in the Andromeda Galaxy. Their planet 50 times the size of our sun and it is known by other extra-terrestrials by the name of 'Terrah' which means in Kapur, a major intergalactic language, 'a merciless tyrant'. They're the most advance alien beings in the universe. Destroying others inhabited planets, stripping them of their recourses leaving the planet to their dusk. The intelligent beings were then brought back and used as slaves until they die before dumping them in the universe."

Except for MOM and Henry, everyone else in the room froze. Their faces turned pale. Wild thoughts ran through their mind. 10 seconds later, Marty slowly raised his right hand. "Uh... question. What is 'The Center' anyways?" He question The Center group.

"The Center is a secret organization that investigates paranormal activities all over the world. It also serves as an airport for extra-terrestrials coming into Earth." MOM responded. Sam, Clover, Alex and Marty were speechless

"Wait... how come The Center didn't know its presence?" Martin questioned Henry.

Hendy sighed and sweatdropped. "Well, the alien spacecraft somehow got through The Center's detection satellites."

"So uh... why are we here?" Alex questioned.

"It was President Johnny Terry's order." Henry replied the question.

"Eww.. Johnny Terry? That redneck?" Martin suddenly shrieked out in disguised "He doesn't deserve to lead the world..."

"But I can't die now! There's still so many things I've not done, like getting a proper boyfriend." Clover screamed at Henry. Her loud piercing was heard by everyone in the room.

"What bout Terrance?" Sam enquired.

"Oh, we broke up 2 days ago."

Everyone in the room sighed and sweatdropped. "Well that didn't even last a week…" Sighed Sam

"So what are out chances against them Henry?" Diana the enquired.

"Well... Our chances against them are a 1 to a google." Henry responded. Everyone in the room except for MOM and Billy froze in fear.

"So when are we leaving?" Asked Sam, she was ready as usual. "This is after all an extra-terrestrial invasion."

"You astronauts will be leaving for the Kennedy Space Station right now." Henry responded. The spies, Martin, Diana and Marty were sitting on flipped over and WOOHPed them over to the Kennedy Space Station via the WOOHP tunnels.

* * *

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays 

Marty


	2. Chapter 2 Creepy Space Much?

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

_For the astronauts who died in shuttles Columbia and Challanger_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Creepy Space Much?**

**JOHN F. KENNEDY SPACE CENTER - 03:30 PM**

The John F. Kennedy Space Center is the NASA space vehicle launch facility on Cape Canaveral somewhere in Florida. The space center is a major tourist attraction to visitors in Florida and the site also serves as a wildlife sanctuary.

A giant crowd had gathered outside the space center hours ago. Some holding anti-Terry signs as a protest to President Terry's weak leadership. 3 Miami Police Ford Crown Vics were leading a black WOOHP 2003 Chevrolet Suburban and one of The Center's white 2005 Hummer H2 to the space center's main entrance. The Suburban carried Jerry, Sam, Alex, Clover and Marty while the Hummer H2 carried Henry, Martin, Diana and MOM.

Once in the space center, Sam, Alex, Clover, Martin, Diana, MOM and Marty were quickly suited up in the inner orange NASA spacesuits. Only Jerry remained in his usual black suit and tie. Each of the spacesuits had flags of their home countries emblem on the suit. Once they did so, they were off to a giant hanger with some NASA officials, waiting for the other astronauts to arrive.

Martin looked around and asked, "So who are we workin' with?"

Henry removed his shades and "They're comin' towards us right now"

The spies, Martin, Diana, MOM and Marty turned around. 4 astronauts dressed in inner orange spacesuits walked proudly towards them. They were chosen carefully by President Terry for this mission.

Walking from the far left was Neil Shepard, a quiet, bald, bespectacled 34 year old who did not spend a lot of time socializing. This left him a lot of time to peruse his dream by becoming a British astronaut. He once piloted the NASA Space Shuttle Discovery and was a regular at the International Space Station.

Alan Armstrong. An experienced 43 year old American Astronaut. Despite his good looks, he still remained single. Once served in the Gulf War in Iraq, he was chosen as astronaut 2 years ago. He was very serious in doing his job

Walking next to Alan was Yuri Leonov, a highly ranked and experienced Russian cosmonaut. This 48 year old Russian was one of the cosmonauts to travel in Braun, the retired Russian space shuttle's first and only flight. At times, he was very forgetful and tends to be a grumpy.

Valeri Gagarin, a nephew of Yuri. He was 25 years younger than Yuri and he usually looks up to him. Despite his age, he was an experience cosmonaut and once spends 8 months in the International Space Station. Currently the youngest Russian to pilot a spacecraft and to go out in space.

"Um... right, what are we here for again?" Yuri asked one of the NASA officials in a Russian accent.

"By request of the President of the United States, you 11 specially chosen people are here today are on a mission, a mission to save the world." Henry responded.

"What is this somekind of joke?" Yuri questioned with his arms open out. The NASA officials all looked back at him with a no nonsense glare. Yuri face turned red and kept quiet.

"As you know, the crew of STS-207 Orbiter Atlantis and STS-206 of Orbiter Discovery were killed by extra-terrestrials this morning. Now, the alien spaceships are above the skies of every major city in the world. The Center's radar also detected an unidentified object in out solar system. It is about 3 times the size of Jupiter. Whatever are its intentions, we know that Earth is not safe and we're taking this as an intergalactic invasion."

"Now that's a laugh!" Yuri blurted again. Everyone looked at him with a glare.

"Mr. Leonov, please." Henry spoke in a nice tone. "We're gonna send 2 shuttles to the mothership. On the way there, you will fill the fuel tank with Nitrous Oxide at Mir 2, the Russian Space Station. After that, the shuttle will travel over 50 000 miles per minute (MPM) to the mothership. Once there, you will plant a special nuclear bomb in the center the mothership.

"And what exactly is this special bomb?" Clover enquired

"From the outside, it looks like any ordinary silver cylinder. But once it has been activated, it will cause an impact that can destroy everything on the surface of the Earth also making a giant hole about 3900 miles deep and 4200 miles wide."

Sam paused to register the statements made by the official. "That means it could disintegrate half of the Earth!"

Henry gave a wide smile and replied, "Exactly."

"How are we gonna plant it?" Neil then asked. "We don't really know what's inside the alienship."

"Don't worry, we've found a solution. We have developed a computer that will scan a radius of 500 miles. Information is then transferred into the monitor in a form of a 3D map. Now, since you all are suited up, we're gonna introduce you to your rides."

The giant hanger door slowly slid opened to reveal a pair of spacecrafts that resemble the current space shuttles. It was 5 times bigger and more advance that the current ones. It was silver metallic in color with a touch of black on the nose and some parts on the wing and boosters. Both shuttles had the American flag followed by the words "UNITED STATES" emblem in white on each side. On the left wing of the left shuttle, it had the NASA logo followed by "Constitution UE5" decaled below it. The other shuttle also had the NASA logo, but the words below it read "Independence UE5" instead.

"Ever since the Columbia incident, the President had commanded NASA and the Russian Federal Space Agency to secretly developed these new gigantic 'Space Transportation System Universe Explorer 05 Space Vehicles', or known simply as UE5 Space Shuttles, 3 years ago. It was originally meant for an expedition to Mars and possibly the rest of the universe with Russia. Speeds could reach up to 3 000 000 MPH and it is the most advanced shuttles ever developed using technology ahead of it's time."

"Awesome..." Commented Alan as he looked at the gigantic Shuttle

"That's almost as fast as the speed of light." Diana concluded.

"Yeah, but unfortunately the pair had not been tested. Since this is an emergency, we have to hope that everything goes well and it won't explode while launching it. Oh and another thing, once you passed Mars' orbit, you're on your own. The only way you can keep in touch with us is to send us videos, but it will arrive Earth in 30 minutes or so."

"Were gonna split you up into 2 teams." Another NASA official spoke up. "Samantha, Alexandra, Clover, Martin Mitchell, Yuri and Alan are the crew of space shuttle; Constitution UE5. Martin Mystery, Diana, MOM, Valeri and Neil will be the crew of shuttle; Independence UE5..."

"Wait, Jerr's not comin'?" Alex questioned.

"I'm sorry spies." Jerry addressed the spies and Marty. "But I'm currently leading the ground forces here on Earth. This is however an official WOOHP mission so I promise that you all will be back safe and sound."

"Thanks Jerr." Sam, Clover, Alex and Marty responded. It was a promise made by WOOHP. Till today, Jerry has never broken any of his promises to his agents and staff. With that over with, Jerry gave a quick smile before boarding into his WOOHP Chevrolet Suburban.

30 minutes later, shuttles, Constitution UE5 and Independence UE5 were already set up at a pair of specially built launching pads. All 11 astronauts walked out of the building 5 meters away from the launching pad, wearing their inner orange NASA spacesuits and proudly displaying the flags of their home countries. Canada for Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard and MOM. The white, blue and red stripes of Russia for cosmonauts Yuri Leonov and Valeri Gagarin. Neil Shepard proudly displaying the flag of United Kingdom on his spacesuit. And last but not least, the United States of America for Alan Armstrong, Samantha Simpson, Alexandra Vazquez, Clover Edwing and Martin Mitchell.

They walked towards the Space Shuttles via a path was created by the army. A big crowd had already formed hours ago outside the Kennedy Space Center, When the reached the elevator to the shuttles, they were greeted by a familiar face, President Johnny Terry. He was dressed in his usual black suit and red tie. As he lead the astronauts up the stage to address the public, there was jeering against President Terry. Giant Anti-Terry posters and signs were displayed among the crowd.

"My fellow Americans and people of the world. Today, I'm talkin' to you not as the President of the United States, but as a citizen of planet Earth. Everything they wrote is science books is gonna change. The question that whether we're alone in this universe has been answered. _We are not alone_." Spoke the President, dragging the syllable of the final part of his statement. The crowd started to scream in confusion. Anti-Terry signs were still being displayed among the crowd.

"Today, March 8th is a day where we all forget our problems and hope that we can live for centuries to come. No alien scum is gonna destroy our planet where we live, play, work, raised and born. We have the tools to combat these aliens. What makes them think that those bastards can come and destroy our beautiful planet! WE WILL NEVER BACK DOWN AND FIGHT BACK WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!"

With that statement the anti-Terry protest signs lowered and everyone cheered on even louder.

"The dreams of an entire planet are focused on these 11 brave souls risking their lives. And may we, citizens the world, see these events through. God speed and good luck to all you."

The crowd gave a loud wail as the President shook hands of all the 11 crew members of both Constitution and Independence. And before they knew it, they were then strapped into the seats of the giant UE5 space shuttles. Valeri and Neil are the pilots of Constitution while Alan and Yuri are the drivers of Shuttle Independence.

"Mission STS-208, standby for lift off. T minusTen..." A southern accented man spoke through the public address system. The countdown had just begun.

"Boosters, checked." Said Valeri as he turned on the engine.

"Nine..."

Alan looked at the fuel gauge. The meter was at the full point. "Fuel tank's full."

"Eight..."

"Hopefully, the shuttle won't blow up like it did in Challenger." Neil exclaimed

"Hopefully!" Cried Clover

"Seven..."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Yuri cried as he turned on the engine.

"Six..."

"This is it... I guess." Cried Marty and held tightly onto Alex's hand. Marty was really scared.

"Five..."

"C'mon...C'MON! What's taking these American idiots so long?" Yuri yelled as he banged his hand on the joystick. Alan looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"Four..."

Martin looked to his left. MOM was sitting beside him. She looked very calm. "Wow MOM, you're really into this thing aren't you."

MOM looked at Martin and responded "I'm not agent Mystery."

"Three..."

"Yuri." Clover called the cosmonaut. "I've got one important question."

"What's that?" Yuri appealed.

"Will the lift off ruin my hair?"

"Two..."

Neil and Alan closed their eyes as they held their hands onto the leaver which will activate the boosters.

"One...Lift off!"

Neil and Alan pulled the leavers. Shuttle Independence lifted off the ground followed by shuttle Constitution, 3 seconds later. 2 minutes after lift off, the boosters break away from both shuttles, leaving the giant Orbiters to fly upside down to let fuel from the giant external orange fuel tanks run into the Orbiters. 8 minutes later, the giant orange fuel tanks detached away from the Orbiters, and under its own power, Shuttles Constitution and Independence were on their way to the Mir 2 Russian Space Station for another fuel up.

* * *

Ha ha! Tried to be as accurate on the lift off as possible. So what do you think of the names of the shuttles? (Constitution UE5 and Independence UE5) I think it sucked though. If you could suggest a name let me know. 

**Mathew:** Thank you very much! Hmm… yeah. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll read your stories if I have the time. (But I'll read it) So you wanna do a joint story with me? Hmm... Okay... Can the story be about the spies and us on vacation maybe…No WOOHP involved… I'd like that…But hey, you canare the author…

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	3. Chapter 3 Up in Space

Okay 2 people reviewed...now I'm happy…a little…

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Up in Space**

**MIR 2 RUSSIAN SPACE STATION - 05:30 PM**

The Mir 2 Russian Space Station (Mir 2 RSS) was lunched sometime in late 2006. It was a replacement for Mir, an earlier Russian space station that burned up on March 23rd 2001. Costing more that 5 billion, it was the biggest space station ever built to date, even bigger than the International Space Station. Both shuttles arrived the space station within 15 minutes. The shuttles neared onto the 2 ends of the space station and the airtight docks docked onto the shuttle's hatches.

Yuri and Marty left Shuttle Constitution with a giant thick white pipe and waited for the airtight capsule hatch to open. A grumpy looking man in an orange cosmonaut spacesuit greeted them. The name emblem on his suit read Alexis Komarov. "What do you think this is? A gas station?" Alexis said in a Russian accent. He didn't look too amused at all.

Cosmonaut Alexis Komarov had been stationed in the Mir 2 Space Station for more than 12 months, leaving him grumpy and lonely. His duty there was simple, to greet and help every astronaut coming in and out of Mir 2. But due to the recent space disasters, only one Russian team went up to Mir 8 months ago.

"Um right, can we please get over this?" Martin requested.

"You Americans are so pushy!"

They entered the space station. Alexis went to the other end to open the other hatch that Independence was docked. A few minutes later, Alexis came back to the intersection with Neil and Valeri behind him. They too carried the white giant pipe that lead to the Nitrous Oxide tank. Neil helped the cosmonauts to attach it to the Nitrous Oxide Pumps while Marty gets Space Stations 101s from Alexis.

Alexis and Marty climbed down the ladder into the Nitrous Oxide Tank Chamber. The chamber was cold and filled with thousands of gauges, instructions in Russian, dials, buttons and meters.

"Burr... Why is it so cold in here?" Marty curiously asked Alexis.

"That is because it is Nitrous Oxide boy." The cosmonaut replied. "Now listen, when the meter reaches the red... uh... How you Americans say it... boiling point? Anyway, you pull down this red lever until it lowers to the blue mark then you raise it again. Do this over and over until this meter reaches 100 percent." Alexis pointed out.

"Right." Marty shivery spoke as he rubbed his 2 hands.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get acquainted with my Russian comrades!"

Marty was dumbfounded. Who could think of friends at a time like this? "Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Uh... no, I taught you Americans can do everything." Alexis responded as he went up the ladder.

Marty turned his head back to the controls, his mind went blank as he saw the gauges, dials, buttons, the Russian words, meters, thermometers and levers. Back up at Mir's main cabin, the Russians were having a friendly conversation. Neil was wondering why he wasn't with Marty.

"How's Martin doing?" Neil asked Alexis in an English accent.

"Oh don't worry, the boy's doing fine." Alexis assured and went back to his conversation.

"Alexis!"

Neil heard Marty's cry and looked at Alexis. He didn't seem to hear it as he was having a laugh with Yuri and Valeri. The Russians didn't to seem to care about anything but themselves. Neil sighed and went down the fuel chamber.

"Um... Alexis!" Marty yelled again. But instead of Alexis, Neil came down into the chamber

"What wrong Martin?" Neil asked.

"I don't know what happened! I pulled down the lever but the meter's still rising!"

Neil took a good look at the meters. His eyes widen. The danger gauge was at the critical point.

"It's going to blow!" Yelled Neil as he ran out of the capsule and rushed towards Shuttle Constitution. Marty's mind went blank as he remained inside the chamber. Neil went past the Russians as he ran towards the docks. The sirens started to sound and emergency red lights started to blink. Marty then ran up the ladder and towards the docks.

"What's going on?" Alexis shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone ran to their separate paths. Alexis ran into Independence together with Valeri and Neil while Marty and Yuri scrambled towards the hatch of Constitution.

"QUICK! DETACH AWAY FROM MIR!" Yuri yelled at Alan as he quickly closed the airtight hatch.

Both shuttles manage to detach away from Mir 2 before the newly built space station exploded into billions of burning pieces. The 5 billion dollar space station that took 2 months to complete was completely destroyed in 5 seconds. Still racing side by side, the Shuttles were headed towards the moon. Their Nitrous Oxide tanks were only 85 percent full as the Shuttles standby for full thrust.

"Huston, we're ready for full speed" Alan of Shuttle Constitution said over the radio.

"Independence UE5, Constitution UE5, you are clear for full speed."

Alan and Neil pressed a red button. Blue light emitted from the orbiters' rear boosters and both shuttles suddenly got a boost of speed. The digital speedometer of Shuttles Constitution and Independence rapidly rose from 1800MPH to 4 375 452 MPH. The interior vibrated vigorously. Their bodies were painfully pressurized into their seats as G-force hit them. Within 10 minutes, they passed by the moon and Mars before heading towards the asteroid belt.

"Huston, we're headed for the Asteroid belt!" Reported Alan in a British accent.

"Roger that." The radio faintly responded. They were about to lose communication with Huston.

Shuttle Constitution was right behind Shuttle Independence, following its lead in flying around the complex path of the Asteroid Belt. Due to the lack of time, the shuttles were traveling at over 58 000 MPH, a slow but yet a dangerous speed to be in. Smaller rocks hit the shuttles' titanium body like snowballs while larger ones are being avoided. But despite the good driving of George and Yuri, they were unable to navigate perfectly through the Asteroid Belt and a giant rock came in contact with the left wing of Shuttle Constitution UE5. Luckily, it left only a minor dent on its titanium body.

The shuttles left the Asteroid Belt and increased their speed towards Jupiter, passing by Europa, one of Jupiter's biggest moons. The shuttles blasted their way towards Saturn.

54 minutes later, the shuttles neared Saturn, and because of the gravity, the orbiters were pulled towards its rings, that were made up of ice partials orbiting the planet. Both shuttles slowed their speed as the ice particles smashed onto the shuttles' titanium body. As they were about to leave Saturn's orbit, a giant rock bumped onto the left wing of Shuttle Constitution UE5 again. This time, it made a hole on the wing.

Inside the Space Shuttle Constitution UE5, the emergency alarm sounded. The spies' and Marty started to panic while Valeri and George tried to keep the Shuttle in control.

"What's happening?" Screeched Alex, trying to compete with the loud noises. Her words were shakey.

"We've just hit a rock." Valeri yelled as he kept the steering wheel steady. The speed of the shuttle quickly changed from 102 342 MPH to 3 499 455 MPH. The spacecraft went out of control as it rapidly went out of Saturn's orbit and in front of Independence UE5. The pilots, Alan and Yuri saw Constitution went past them before heading out towards the solar system. Without delay, Alan turned on the radio to check on Constitution.

"Constitution! Shuttle Constitution UE5! Can you hear me?"

There was no answer. The crew of Shuttle Constitution screamed their hearts out. They were scared. As the shuttle hurdle past Uranus' orbit then Neptune, Sam and Clover, Marty and Alex managed to held hands despite the pressure that was sitting on top of them. Yuri let out a silent prayer in Russian while George tried to kept his eyes open. The shuttle continued to travel at high speed until it touched a ground, somewhere...

* * *

SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE! What will happen to the spies and Marty? Where did they land? Find out in Chapter 4… In the mean time please review…. 

**Mathew:** No…not yet…try doing it again please…

**Ominae: **Thank you…you can use him…I don't mind…Just remember to keep him in character…he lives in Chicago and remember to feed him twice a day…HA HA!

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	4. Chapter 4 At the Mothership

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPRATE...

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - At the Mothership**

Meanwhile, Shuttle Independence UE5 finally went past Neptune, slowly disclosing the alien spacecraft behind the planet. It wasn't as they thought it be.

"Oh my gosh!" Cried Diana, the other astronauts looked outside through the window. Except for MOM, the others were amazed. They had never seen anything that big in their entire lives. It exceeds beyond their imagination. The alien spacecraft was shaped like a giant black box, 3 times the size of Jupiter and was moving at a slow pace.

"Speed slowing down to 900 miles per hour" Alan said and slows the shuttle to 1034 MPH as it flew above the Mothership's top surface

Space Shuttle Independence UE5 activated its landing gears and its wheels rolled safely on the giant spacecraft. The shuttle came to a complete stop. They unbuckle their seat belts; they were surprised to find themselves stuck on the floor. There was gravity on the ship

Quickly, the crew got dressed in their white NASA Outer spacesuits and the Oxygen tank backpack. The spacesuits were heavy as they walked towards the hatch. The airtight hatch opened. The surface of the mothership was black and flat. They were amazed at first sight. Martin was the first to step out of the shuttle, followed by Diana, Valeri, Alexis, MOM and George.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind!" Quoted Martin.

"Who do you think you are?" Yelled Alexis. "Neil Armstrong?"

Martin stuck the Canadian flag proudly on the surface. A second later, Valeri stuck the Russian colors 3 feet away followed by George who then left the United Kingdom flag beside the Russian flag. It was a proud moment for them as they spread the flags open to show the bright colors.

"Whose gonna put for America?" Diana appealed. She was holding onto the American flag.

"Aahh! Who cares about those American idiots!" Alexis cried and went back to gather around Neil.

Diana sighed and stuck the flag next to the Canadian colors. She then gathered around Neil along with the others.

"Okay, let's get to work." Cried Valeri as he stood next to Neil.

"Alexis will stay here. Martin, Diana, MOM, Yuri, Valeri and I will go down." Neil commanded. Alexis nodded in agreement as he was too afraid to enter the alienship.

Valeri took out the laser from the exterior compartments. It was shaped like a giant cylinder. He stuck the laser on the black surface and it automatically cuts a big hole, big enough for one astronaut to squeeze through. The cut section sank inside along with the laser. Everybody looked down into the hole. Inside was a long hallway, there were no doors or marks on the walls. The walls were metallic grey and small lamps fitted on the selling lighting the hallway. One by one, the astronauts climbed inside. Neil was the first, followed by Martin, MOM, Valeri and Diana who was having doubts about entering.

"Whoa. So this is how the inside of an alien spaceship looks like." Martin exclaimed as he looked around. "Cool!"

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Cried Diana as Valeri helped her down.

"MOM! What the hell are you doing?" Neil said in amazement as he watched MOM taking off his space helmet.

"Don't worry." MOM assured as she put down her helmet on the floor. "We can breath."

The others looked at each other and timidly removed their helmets. As they were doing so, they took a deep breath, but quickly realized that there was oxygen.

"Hey, we can breath!" Alan cried

"No one in the universe can survive without oxygen." MOM explained. Martin agreed

Neil took out the black notebook from his NASA Oxygen tank backpack. He opened the computer and a program immediately appeared on the monitor. The machine scanned a 500 mile radius of the alien spaceship. One by one, 3D passageways, walls and other objects appeared on the screen. "I'm getting a map on the computer...Looks like this spacecraft is just a void space of passageways and secrets rooms... according to the locator, we're still somewhere at the top. And it's a 103 long miles to the center"

"What's that over there?" Valeri turned his attention to a tunnel that is horizontal instead of vertical like the other passageways in the map.

"Look's like a passage...but why is it horizontal?" Martin questioned.

"I don't know, but it looks like a long way down" Valeri said.

"And perhaps a way to the center." Alan concluded to Valeri's statement. "C'mon let's go"

**SPACE SHUTTLE CONSTITUTION WRECKAGE - UNKNOWN EARTH TIME**

Unknown to the crew, Space Shuttle Constitution was already on the top surface of the mothership long before them. The Shuttle Orbiter landed 200 miles away from the landing site of Space Shuttle Independence UE5. The Orbiter had impacted hard on the surface and rolled 5 times before landing on its bottom. The cabins were still intact. The rear boosters were emitting smoke and its wings had detached away from the shuttle, the titanium surface was dented all over and its shiny metallic surface turned black, The words "UNITED STATES" and "CONSTITUTION UE5" could be faintly read on the shuttle's sides.

In the cockpit, Marty tried to lift himself up, but his heavy inner orange NASA spacesuit prevented him from doing it. He tried again, this time, believing in himself and ignoring his sore knee cap with the weight of the heavy spacesuit. He successfully stood up under his own power. Marty smiled. He looked around the cockpit, the place was in a mess. The monitors were cracked, the seats had detached and were all over the place, some buttons and dials were missing and everything that was stored in the cupboards were thrown all over the place. Marty made sure there was no one in there and entered the main cabin.

Like the cockpit, the main cabin was in a big mix-up, Marty looked around for survivors and saw something moved in the corner of the cabin. He immediately ran towards it and cleared the debris covering the person. It was Alex. She was sleeping like a baby. Marty grabbed her shoulders and shook to wake her.

"Alex... Alexandra wake up!"

Alex's big brown eyes slowly opened. "Marty? Is that you? Oh man I've had the worst nightmare. I dreamed that we, Sam and Clover were out in space to stop an alien mothership from destroying the Earth. Pretty scary huh?"

"Um Alexandra, I don't know how to tell you this but that was no nightmare."

Alex froze for a second. Her face looked a little shock. "Oh, no wonder it was so real."

Marty sighed and sweatdropped. He helped Alex up to her feet and went around the cabin to find the others

"AGGRAH!" A blood thundering screech filled the atmosphere.

Marty paused for a moment and said, "That sounds like..."

"Clover!" The couple figured.

Without delay, Alex and Marty ran towards the source, pushing away the debris that came in their way. The sound came from the supply room. When they entered, they spotted Clover crying on the floor. Marty and Alex thought that she was hurt and went over to her.

"Clover! You okay girlfriend?" Alex appealed as she rubbed her back.

"I broke a nail!" Clover sobbed. "Can you believe that?"

Alex and Marty sweatdropped. How did Clover knew that despite the orange gloves covering her hands? Marty looked at Alex and softly said, "How can she tell?"

"Don't look at me!" Alex answered and sighed.

"C'mon, we've got to find the others." Clover said and looked around.

"Find what?" An unknown female voice cried behind them.

Alex, Clover and Marty turned around. It was Sam. Her right hand was pressing against her forehead. The trio went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh! Sammy, you okay?" Clover asked.

"Other than a nasty vertigo, I'm doing fine." Samantha responded as she rubbed her acing head. Clover helped to a seat and comforted her. Marty continued to look around for the others.

"Where's Yuri?" Marty curiously cried out.

"Right here." Cried a voice in an accent. The spies turned around and spotted Yuri pushing away the rubble that was on top of him. Marty, Alex and Clover helped him up to his feet as he dusted away his uniform, proudly displaying the golden wing badge on his orange spacesuit.

"Is everybody all right?" Yuri asked as he looked around.

"Yes." They all responded.

Suddenly, they heard a loud sound coming from the cockpit. It sounded like metal rod hitting the floor. Yuri slowly and quietly crept towards the cockpit, everybody followed behind. When they reached there, they were surprised to find Alan tinkering with the controls, doing everything he could to get the Shuttle started. All of a sudden, he banged his fist on the controls. He lowered his head down. The others knew that things were not looking good.

"The Shuttle's main engine is destroyed." Cried Alan sadly. He had lost hope of ever making it back to Earth. When Alex heard that, she ran out of the cockpit. Marty was stumped and followed her. Marty then spotted Alex crying in the corner of the maincabin. It was heartbreaking to see Alex like this. He went over to her.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't wanna die like this Marty." Alex gloomy reacted as she wiped her tears.

"Alex, look at me, you've been a WOOHP agent for years now. And you always got out of sticky situation."

"But that was different! We're all alone out here, Jerry can WOOHP us out of this, you heard Alan, the main engine's destroyed."

"Alex, I'm sure there's another way. You've gotta believe in yourself. Look, I'll add to Jerry's promise, you'll make it back to Earth safe and sound. Not a scratch on ya!"

Alex looked up at Marty. Marty put on a wide smile. "Promise?"

"Promise. Believe in yourself okay?" Marty requested and held onto Alex's hand tightly

"Okay."

Marty gave Alex a peck on the cheek and hugged her tightly. Before they knew it, the astronauts wore their outer white NASA spacesuits, Yuri and Alan stepped out into the surface first followed by the spies and Marty.

"C'mon, we have to go into the spaceship." Alan prompted as he went over to the exterior compartments next to the hatch."

"But Alan, without parts 1 and 2, the bomb is useless." Sam told the astronaut.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Alan said and opened the exterior compartment. He took out the same drill as the one found on Shuttle Independence UE5.

* * *

Aww… nice sweet talk Marty…HA HA! Anyways, you'll be going with Ominae for a few days, hope you don't mind the busy schedule.

**Mathew:** I've already enabled my e-mail on my account, check it out….

**Ominae: **Okay, I'll check it out someday…See you again…

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty – REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Destruction on Earth

Hmm...

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Destruction on Earth**

**INSIDE THE ALIEN SPACESHIP - UNKNOWN TIME **

"Sir, it's almost time." Cried a blue being who was sitting down on a chair, looking at a holographic screen.

A man walked out of the shadows. Like all the other beings, its skin is blue and looked very much like a male human being. Its hair was short and yellow, its eyes were orange in color. Its tight uniform its muscular body. A tag on his black uniform read 'The General' in Kapur, a well known language by extra-terrestrials. He was the leader of all beings in planet Terrah and every other world he conquered.

The General was looking at a giant monitor, split into 500 different sections, each showing the skylines of different cities all over the world with his ships floating above. He knew that everything was going to plan. It was always the same thing when he did it to other worlds

"Within 5 minutes, we will invade all major cities on planet Earth…" The General squeaked with a queer grin plastered on his face.

**PLANET EARTH - SOLAR SYSTEM - MILKY WAY GALAXY - 05:59 PM**

Meanwhile back on Earth, a giant floating box were covering the skies of every major city in every continent of the world. From every angle, there was the alien ship, watching every move. Each spacecraft waiting for the moment to attack. The locals could do nothing but scramble out of the shadows. Earth forces were useless against the powerful alien army as they slowly took over every city.

Thousands of people are flooding for the temples, churches, mosques and other religious buildings to say their last prayers. Strangers all over united, regardless of race, color and religion. It was a peaceful but yet a horrible day here on planet Earth.

The Big Ben stuck 6. The bottoms of each spaceship covering each of the affected cities started to open at the same time, and suddenly, BOOM! Blue laser beams of destruction were fired. In Washington DC, the Capital Building was destroyed, followed by the Empire State Building in New York. The Chicago Shears Tower was blowned up to pieces together with the historic Effie Tower in Paris. Town squares of Baghdad and Cairo were affected whereas the famous Sydney Opera house in Sydney was burned to scrap. The Petronas Twin Towers in Kuala Lumpur was shattered.

At Los Angeles, Jerry and the US army were doing everything they could to combat the aliens from taking over the city. But already, the aliens had a head start by destroying the tall skyscrapers using the rectangular spacecraft's laser beam. The beam disintegrates everything it touches. Thousands of lives were already lost in Los Angeles as the alien spacecraft sent their army to the city by teleporting a hundred down to Rodeo Drive.

The army, LAPD officers, WOOHP and The Center agents stood by for an attack. It was a showdown. Earth's forces were 20 feet away from the alien army. They only had a giant rifle for each alien being while Earth's forces had a couple of US Military tanks, The Center's white armored 2005 Hummer H2 SUVs, LAPD Chevy Caprices, WOOHP Chevy Suburbans filled with an arsenal of weapons, machine guns, rocket launchers and everyone carried countless of gadgets made by WOOHP.

"Don't do anything until I say so." Jerry yelled through the Suburban's loudspeaker. He was sitting in the car and had a WOOHP bullet-proof vest on top of his suit and tie. Everybody stood by, waiting for Jerry's command. Billy the alien was right beside him

The alien forces continued marching towards them. One of the alien solders fired its weapon, disintegrating a road block sign.

"That's enough for me...FIRE AT WILL!" Jerry yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone started to scamper towards the alien army, screaming... But then, everyone except for Jerry started drift in mid air. Everyone was stumped.

"What's happening?" Jerry asked Billy

"Apparently they had telekinesis, a power to freeze and control moving objects. Kinda like voodoo dolls."

Jerry growled. He picked up a rocket launcher from the rear eat, aimed it at the alien army and pulled the trigger. A giant bullet unexpectedly lunched out of the weapon, heading towards the aliens at a very fast speed. It went through one of the extra-terrestrials and it exploded. The blue beings flew everywhere. 2 seconds later, Everyone's feet was back on the ground again. The smoke slowly disappeared. Some of the aliens were lying on the ground while others were scattered all over the street. Body parts and blue blood of the aliens were covering the streets. Everyone cheered loudly. There was celebration between the Earth forces.

But the party didn't last for long. A shadow covered Rodeo Drive. Everyone looked up into the sky and spotted the rectangular alien spaceship covering the sky. A bottom section opened and a blue laser beam shot out from it. Everyone ran for their lives. Some boarded into whatever vehicles they could find. Jerry turned on the WOOHP Chevy Suburban and quickly drove off the area.

The laser beam was suddenly targeted at Jerry as it shot wherever the Suburban turned.

"Asrehole..." Jerry cursed. "I can't keep this up any longer!"

"Don't worry Jerry." Billy assured and unbuckles his seatbelt. "I'll try to shoot it down."

Billy moved over to the back seat where all the advance weapons were. He took the Laser Lipstick and opened the roof window. The alienship was still aiming for the SUV as Jerry moved it to avoid getting hit. Billy aimed it and fired at where the blue laser was coming from. The alienship turned orange and exploded before disintegrating into thin air.

Jerry stomped on the brakes to watch in amazement. The clear blue sky was now covering downtown Los Angeles. Everyone cheered in response and celebrated. Jerry looked at Billy and smiled.

* * *

GO JERRY GO! Since chapter 5 is short, chapter 6 will be out immediately after chapter 5… 


	6. Chapter 6 In an Alien Ship

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - In an Alien Ship**

**INSIDE ALIEN SPACESHIP - UNKNOWN TIME**

After thirty minutes of walking, Martin, Diana, MOM, Yuri, Valeri and Neil reached the point where they found the vertical passage. It was an elevator.

"An elevator?" Diana cried out. "Man these aliens are very much like us!"

The doors were gold plated and the up down buttons have symbols that mend nothing to them. Neil took a second to observe and pressed one of the 2 buttons. The elevator door opened. Without hesitation, they entered. The walls inside the elevator were gold plated also and there were many buttons. Neil took a moment to observe

"Well? Can we go now?" Yuri starting to get impatient and pressed one of the middle range buttons. The elevator started to move downwards. Everyone looked at him with a angry glare.

"Yuri, we don't know where this lift is going to lead us to, so there's no need to..."

Before Neil could finish his statement, the elevator stopped and it's doors opened. Neil timidly stepped out before the others. Valeri took out the notebook and opened it. A program immediately appeared on the monitor. The machine scanned a 500 mile radius of the alien spaceship. One by one, 3D passageways, walls and other objects appeared on the screen.

"According to the scanner, we're somewhere in the center." Valeri cried out.

"Sweet!" Cheered Martin. "Let's find a good place to put the bomb."

Neil closed his eves and frowned "Yeah but that's the problem..."

"Huh?" Valeri responded in shock.

Neil looked at Valeri and said "Without parts 3 and 4, the bomb is useless..."

In another part of the alienship, Sam, Alex, Clover, Marty, Alan and Yuri just entered the ship, as they were walking along the void corridor, Alan who was leading slipped and fell followed by the others. They shortly found out that they were sliding down a tunnel. The six crew members screamed with all their might until they landed in another passageway.

"Man...Talk bout dejavu..." Muttered Clover as she rubbed her sore butt.

Yuri looked at the monitor. "Hmm... according to the machine, were somewhere in the middle floors of the ship..."

"That's good news..." Cried Sam.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna find the others?" Yuri questioned.

In an enclosed cabin somewhere in the mothership, 3 blue men were inside. The place looked very much like the control room. 2 of them were sitting down, working on devices that were very much like computers while the other stood up in a black uniform with his arms crossed. It was The General, looking through the surveillance monitors.

"Sir." One of the aliens looking through the monitors prompted The General. "2 foreign objects are on the top surface. We have also detected 6 human beings in sector 5 and 6 more in sector 8..."

"Turn on the cameras on sector 5 and sector 8!" The General ordered the being.

The screen of the surveillance monitors changed. It showed all 11 astronauts roaming the hallways in several angles. The General was stumped. His eyebrows started to frown and banged his fist on the metal table.

"Get them!" The General said firmly.

"We have intruders in sector 5 and 8!"

In sector 8 where the Shuttle Constitution team was, the alarm started to sound. The astronauts froze in shock and fear. No one dared to make a single move until a deep foreign voice cried out to them.

"Hey! You two!" Yelled a blue extra terrestrial in a blue uniform. Surprise and alarm showed on their faces as they turned to glance at the creature. The blue being was holding onto a black object which looked very much like a rifle.

Alan turned to look everyone and said, "Let's do one last thing..."

"What?" The others nervously inquired.

"RUN!"

Not wanting to remain there any further, they took off and ran for all they were worth to anywhere the passage took them. With the weight of their white NASA spacesuits, it was a hard and tiring sprint. The passage they were on had lots of hillclimbs and downhills.

"Everybody...lets split up..." Alan suggested while running. "2 of you go to the left, 2 of you go to the right...GO!"

Marty and Alex turned right while Sam and Clover chose the other hallway. Yuri and Alan went straight ahead.

* * *

HA HA! So is Earth doomed? You'll find out soon…

**Mathew:** Dude, sorry it took me so long…wait is that last part I sent you jumbled up?

**Ominae: **I did? Oh that's great! Maybe I forgot…

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty – REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 ExtraTerrestial Encounter

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Extra-Terrestrial Encounter**

Meanwhile, in sector 5 of the ship, Martin, Diana, MOM, Neil and Valeri were still strolling around the long lonely corridor. Valeri was looking at the computer to locate the other team. The alarm unexpectedly rang. Martin and Diana started to panic while MOM and the astronauts wondered what happened. Loud footsteps were then heard. They turned to the source of the sound and saw 3 blue alien beings in green military uniform running towards them.

They turned and ran faster than they had ever done in their entire lives. The 3 aliens were armed with unidentified weapons. They were pursuing the astronauts fast, stamping at an increasing speed while Martin and the others were getting exhausted from the heavy spacesuits and desperation of not reaching anywhere.

"Um guys...don't look now but we've got company right infront of us!" Diana alerted as she put on her brakes.

The others stopped. Standing 2 meters away from them was another trio of aliens, dressed in the same green military uniform. They were trapped with nowhere to run and hide.

"All right human...we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." One of the Extra-Terrestrials smirked, pointing it's weapon at their noses.

The alarm was still beeping in sector 8 as Sam and Clover enclosed themselves away from the alien solders by staying put at one of the passageways. Their hearts pounded wildly as they heard footsteps running along the other passageways.

"Sammy...what are we gonna do? There's aliens everywhere!"

"To be honest, I don't know what to do either. I can't believe I'm saying this but Earth is doomed..."

"Now you're making me scared Sam..."

"Shhh!"

Sam and Clover kept very quiet as they listened for any noise. It was coming from the corner. It sounded like a foreign language. It wasn't French, nor German. In fact, it didn't sound like any language from Central Europe. It was Kapur, a major intergalactic language of the Local Group Cluster. Sam tapped onto Clovers shoulders and prompted her to follow her. Sam turned her back and jumped into shock. An extra terrestrial suddenly popped out from nowhere. It's blue face looking right back at her. Sam turned pale and fainted.

"Sammy! Wake up!" Yelled Clover. She the looked up at the blue being. "Um...we'll be going right now Mr. Alien sir..."

The extra terrestrial smiled and pointed it's weapon on Clover's face. Clover screamed as the alien pulled the trigger of its weapon.

Still in sector 8 of the mothership, a round hatch of the sewer opened. Alex and Marty climbed in. The sewer was dimly lit and the place was smelly like an average underground sewer. Only this time, the water was pure green in color, flowing smoothly on the titanic cylinder tube.

"Eww...what is this place..." Alex cried in disgusted as she set her foot into the green water.

"Looks like an alien sewer...and the water's green." Marty guessed and closed the hatch.

Since they had no choice, Alex and Marty had to walk on the green water. Marty could tell that Alex was terrified as she was clutching his right arm very tightly and walking very close to him. Marty looked at the green water. It reminded him of a song that calmed his mind.

_"Welcome to a new kind of tension...all across the alien nation..." _

"Marty, please stop singing...It's freaking me out even more!"

"Sorry Alexandra...It's just that the green water reminded me of a Green Day video..."

"Yeah well...there ain't gonna be any Green Day if we don't save the world..."

Marty nodded in acceptance. The world is really is great danger to be thinking about music. The thoughts were suddenly interrupted by splashing sounds coming from behind them. Alex turned around to see a pair of blue beings in green military uniform giving chase. The pair had rifles on their arms.

"Hey! There they are!" One of the 2 aliens cried out.

"C'mon Alex! RUN!"

Their hearts pounded wildly as they ran wherever the tunnel lead. After minutes of intense chasing, they came across a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Thinking it was an opening, they rushed towards it. Only to find out that the opening was a massive fall to death. The waterfall looked almost as high as the Angle Falls in Venezuela. Most of the green liquid turned into mist before touching the ground

"Um Marty..Where exactly are we?" Alex yelled to compete with the sounds of the waterfall

"I don't know Alex..." Marty replied in a loud tone. "But that seems like a long way down..."

"So what are we gonna do? The aliens are catching up!"

Marty looked down at the green mist below. There was no other option. "We've gotta jump Alex."

"But Marty...I'm..." Before she could answer, Marty gave her an unexpected smooch on the mouth. He then moved away, took her right hand before pulled her down along with him.

"MARRTTEEE!" Alex screeched in anger. They managed to catch a breath before plunging into the cold green water. Their bulky NASA spacesuits prevented them from sinking and so they emerged into the air quickly. Once they reached a shallow bottom, Marty stood up and helped Alex to her feet. He looked at her and smiled. But Alex had other things in mind and gave Marty a slap on the cheek. He was shocked for a second.

"Martin! What was that for?" Alex questioned angrily.

"Sorry, I've got no other choice..." Marty answered. Alex continued to move towards her face towards his. Their lips touched again. But the moment was rudely interrupted a second later.

"Freeze human!" A deep male voice cried out to the couple. Marty and Alex turned around and found themselves surrounded by aliens in green military uniform, pointing their rifles towards them. They raised their arms to surrender.

And before they knew it, Alex and Marty were reunited with the others in the room.

The blue door opened and Alex together with Marty were thrown in a room with Sam, Clover, MOM, the cosmonauts, Alan and Neil waiting for what's to come.

"Ow!" Marty and Alex yelped as they fell to the floor. Marty looked up and saw everyone looking down at them.

"Hey Martin, Alex... what are you in for? And why are your suits green?" Alan asked as he helped the couple back up to their feet together with Valeri.

"Martin! Diana!" Marty yelled in excitement.

"Marty! Alex!" Martin said.

"It's great to see you guys!" The Martins cried and gave each other a giant hug. When they realized what the were doing, they stopped embracing and pushed each other away.

"Um...yeah whatever." Marty said and scratched his head.

As Alex got reunited with Sam and Clover, the blue door suddenly slammed open. The General with 2 other beings in black uniform entered the room. The General looked at each of them with an angry glare. He shut his eyes tight and astronauts started floating in mid air. The aliens had , a power that could make them control anything by using their brains.

"Hey no fair! How come they have telekinesis too?" Cried Martin.

"Hmm...Somehow, these aliens are related to Billy...Only more advance..." MOM concluded.

"Now what are we gonna do smart ass?" Diana howled at her step-brother. "It's all your idea!"

"How am I supposed to know that these aliens have telekinesis!"

Martin and Diana continued to fight. The others looked at the pair, sweatdropped and sighed The General opened his eyes and shouted, "SHUT UP!" Martin and Diana shut their mouths and looked at the General. "You humans are so noisy!"

Martin was amazed. He had never heard an alien speak English before. Usually, aliens in The Center had to learn English before they can talk. "Whoa. You speak English as well?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with English, but I'm better with French and 13 other intergalactic languages."

"He's good." Martin simply stated. The others frowned and looked at Martin.

"Now I wanna know what the hell are you doing on my ship."

Diana frowned. It was a bitter sight to saw the aliens. "I wanna know why the hell are you attacking Earth? What the hell did we ever do to you?"

The alien closed his eyes and turned his back behind them. They still continued to float in mid-air. "As you can see, we are the most advance civilization in the universe. We destroy other worlds, take their recourses, and leave them to their dusk."

"Why?" Valeri then asked

"It's a tradition, plus we need rare materials, bacteria, plants, fresh water, because everything doesn't last long on our planet. So once in awhile, we will invade another planet, taking everything and about a quarter of the planet's population."

"What do you do with them?" Neil furiously appealed

"We used them as slaves to serve us until they worn out and die. And to tell you some information, you humans really die so fast."

Diana's brain was filled with anger. But she couldn't do anything as her body was floating around in mid air.

"You're a big bloody bastard!" Diana cursed. "How could you ever do this!"

The General chuckled softly. "My dear Diana, words won't affect me that much as I know that I will take over Earth within the next 6 Earth hours."

Everyone was stunned except MOM. How did it knew her name? Can the beings read their minds? The General looked at Diana right in the eye with a grin on its face. She felt a little anxious and looked away.

"Look." MOM suddenly spoke. "Maybe we can work this out like civilized beings?"

The General frowned and looked at MOM. "Not a chance! Do you think that we are really that dumb? Your Earth creatures are too stupid for my standards. Look at you all. Your land separated into different countries, you fight over a little matter, you don't respect your own humankind, you judge beings by their skin color. There's no peace in your world. What makes you think that you can beat us? "

"But you have no right to take our lives away from us!" MOM defended.

"Yeah! Take Johnny Terry's life! Not us!" Yuri wailed. The others looked at him and sighed.

"Hmm...I kinda like President Johnny Terry...I'll think I'll make him my Vice General.. Ha Ha! You humans will stay here until Earth is completely destroyed. Oh and don't worry, I'll make all of you my slaves when this is all over with…"

The General and his accomplishes closed the door before leaving the astronauts alone in the room. MOM gave a wide smile and rolled up her thick right sleeve of her spacesuit to disclose her Ultra U-Watch.

"Well they're stupid enough to leave us behind..."

"What do you mean MOM?" Martin asked.

"I know a way we can break their telekinesis spell..." MOM spoke and activated her Ultra U-Watch. She tinkered with it. Everyone in the room stopped floating and fell to the floor.

Yuri let out a loud laugh as the others got up. Martin opened and peeked into the hallways. The passageway was clear. The 11 astronauts quietly crept out of the room. Martin lead the way as he walked into a corner.

One of the aliens dressed in black uniform was coming around the corner. It was holding a black alien rifle in it's arms. When it turned into the corner, Martin gave a hard punch on it's face, knocking him out. The alien being was knocked unconscious and dropped to the floor. MOM took the weapon, using it to shoot other aliens that were coming in their way.

The area was swamped with guards. Martin swiftly lead them out of the sector and into another part of the ship. It was unknown to them that they were just meters away to the center of the mothership.

"Good job Martin." Alan praised. "Now we need a good place to plant the bomb."

"Hey, maybe we can put the bomb in this room." Cried Martin as he turned his attention towards a yellow door. It had a sign which had writings in Kapur.

"And just what kind of room is that?" Yuri exclaimed. "We don't even know what the sign says!

"Good thing I brought along my U-Watch!" Uttered Martin as he showed off his U-Watch

Everyone let out a sigh and sweatdropped. "What does it say?" Neil appealed.

Using the U-Watch, he scanned the sign. The U-Watch translates from Kapur to English within a fraction of a second. "According to the U-Watch, the sign says 'Danger, Power Core Room'!"

* * *

Hmm..can't think of anything…here are the replies…

**Mathew:** Oh that's good to hear…I've just sent you the part…Now I'm waiting for mine…

**Ominae: **Hmm…I'm not planning to update that any time soon…cause I've ran out of ideas for the last part….

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Off

AT LAST 3 REVIEWS...now I'm happy…a little…

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Getting Off**

The astronauts looked at each other and smiled. They've hit the jackpot. Martin busted through the door using his legs and they quickly entered the room. The room was enormous. The interior was as high as the Empire State Building and it had 5 gigantic yellow cylinders, almost as high as the room itself, placed in an "X" formation. Diana placed her ears against one of the cylinders. It sounded like an engine running.

"I guess these things are generators..."

Alan niled down on the middle cylinder and took out a part of the bomb from his NASA Oxygen Tank Backpack. He placed it near the cylinder as MOM, Alex and Yuri took out the other 3 parts of the bomb

"MOM. The 2nd part of the bomb please." Alan requested and MOM gave him the part.

"Alex, the 3rd part of the bomb." Alex gave him the 3rd part.

"Yuri, the 4th part please." Yuri passed the 4th part.

Alan retrofitted the parts together. When it is all done, a small, black cylinder shaped object was revealed. The other were stumped to find out the bomb looked like that.

"That is a bomb?" Clover questioned in shock.

"Yes..." Alan replied. "Hopefully it'll work...one of the parts had been submerged in water..."

"Okay, can we go now?" Diana begged.

"C'mon guys. We're like the first people to ever board an alien spaceship. Don't cha wanna do some exploring?" Martin suggested.

Everyone else frowned and yelled, "NO!"

They left the room and walked wherever the passageway took. 15 minutes later, they encountered a strange part of the ship.

"Um guys... Where the hell are we?" Cried Diana as she looked down.

"Hey, am I dreaming or am I seeing an army of aliens line up for an invasion?" Sam asked.

The others looked over the edge of the balcony. There was a void space of about 50 million square meters at least 70 meters in height. The floor of the void space was occupied by about 200 million alien solders, all lined up wearing dark green clothes that looked very much like military uniforms, holding objects that look very much like rifles. They were getting ready for a massive Earth invasion.

"Whoa, there's gotta be like 200 million of them down there." Neil estimated.

"The world's Earth forces combined are gonna be useless against this." MOM predicted.

Neil looked at Alan, "We have to get back up and activate the bomb."

Alan turned to Yuri and commanded, "Yuri.. Check out current location."

Yuri took out the notebook from his NASA Air Tank backpack. A 3D map showing their location emerged on the screen. "According to the map, it's pointing that way."

"Are you sure about this Yuri?" Alex enquired. Still unsure whether Yuri could be trusted.

Yuri grabbed Alex by the shoulders and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I am the only certified cosmonaut around here and saving your American arse!"

"Give me that!" Cried Neil as he grabbed the notebook away from Yuri grip. "The degree is set wrongly you idiot..."

Neil pressed the keyboard and the angle changed. Alan and the others looked on. On the map, there was a giant cylinder leading them all the way to the same passageway that they came through from. It was about 5 meters away from their location.

"Look there's a way to the top...might be an lift." Alan pointed out.

They quickly turned around and ran towards the elevator but when they got there, there was no elevator. There was an opening. It was just an horizontal tunnel with a ladder fitted inside it.

"Okay, I'm feeling scared right now..."

"According to the diagram, were just 5 miles away from the hole we came through..." Said Valeri as he looked through the information on the notebook

Alan looked up and said, "We've got no choice..."

"Oh C'mon you American idiot...it's dangerous...I'm not gonna do it." Yuri cried and turned his back on him.

Alan sighed and entered the tunnel, grabbing onto a metal rod and taking a step up towards the top. The other followed, leaving Yuri staring. Yuri looked around, feeling scared, he decided to rush in

"Hey! Wait for me guys!" The Russian timidly wailed. The others sighed and continued to climb.

After one hour of intense soaring, Yuri heard a sound below him. He looked down and discovered that they were being tailed by 2 alien solders. He finally found the extra strength to climb faster.

"Um...comrades...don't look now but we're got some aliens right behind us!"

The others looked down and panicked. The pair of solders were pacing faster and faster. Very soon, the 11 astronauts started to sprint up the ladder despite the tiredness and the weight of the heavy NASA spacesuits. Alan looked up and spotted light at the top. He climbed even faster in his entire life.

Once at the top, Alan helped the others out of the small opening and headed for the hole he drilled earlier.

"Diana, you first!"

Diana climbed on top of Alan before going through the opening, Alex was next followed by Clover, Sam, the Martins, Yuri, MOM, Neil and Valeri.

"Alan!" Valeri yelled to him. "Grab our hand!"

Valeri and Yuri lend their hands to him. Alan reached for the cosmonaut's hand, but it was too high. The 2 alien solders were struggling through the opening earlier. Yuri and Valeri got down flat on the ground while the others held onto the cosmonauts to prevent them from falling into the hole. Alan tipped toed his feet and finally got hold onto the cosmonauts hands. The quickly pulled him out before the alien solders got to him.

The 11 astronauts ran towards Space Orbiter Independence UE5. They were greeted by Alexis who was waiting for them about 1 meter away from the Orbiter. They continued to run as Alexis joined them in a tiring sprint.

"How many miles are they away from Earth?" Neil asked him in a British accent.

"Um...the last reading was 856 238 miles... Could be closer though." Alexis responded in a Russian accent. Relief to find all of them safe and sound.

"How much time do we have?" Alan then asked as they were running towards the entrance of the shuttle.

"About 5 hours..."

"We have to get off this thing right now!"

* * *

So what do you think of my masterpiece? Please review….

**Mathew:** Hey um sorry for the delay, I give you the next part tomorrow, still working on it…

**Ominae:** Thank you…

**Mermaid Ninja: **I left him out cause to me he's like the "Extra" person… Hope that's okay with you…

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	9. Chapter 9 A Bad Mistake

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Bad Mistake**

They quickly boarded into Shuttle Independence UE5. Everyone ditched their outer spacesuits, wearing only their orange inner NASA spacesuits. The alien army had already caught up to the astronauts and were getting ready to surround the spacecraft.

"We have to leave now before the aliens get to us." Alan said as he rushed towards the cockpit.

"Yuri, take the remote." Neil requested, "This will activate the bomb. When we leave the alien spaceship, press the red button."

"Got it Neil." The cosmonaut responded and took the remote from Neil. His left hand accidentally bumped into the metal wall and he dropped the remote. He bent down to pick it up when…

Valeri heard a chunky sound as he took a step. He lifted his foot and saw that he had accidentally stepped onto the remote control. Yuri was in rage. He started to yell at Valeri in Russian. Valeri fought back with another wave of Russian talk. 2 minutes later, Neil and Alan came in the lounge to see what the commotion was all about.

"Guys, we have to leave right now!" Alan yelled in anger, wondering why the others were still lingering around.

"What's going on in here?" Martin asked as he, Marty, Diana and the spies peered behind Yuri

"He stepped on the remote." Yuri responded with a hateful glare at Valeri.

"How was I supposed to know it was on the floor!" Valeri defended himself

Alan looked at the remote, which was crushed beyond repair. His eyes widen in fear. "Oh no, what the hell did you 2 do to the remote!"

Neil looked at the cosmonauts with an angry glare. "Stupid Russians that's the last time I trust you Soviet idiots with anything."

"I dare you to say that again you British idiot!" Yuri stood up and yelled. Valeri held him down.

Alan picked up the crushed remote and looked at it. "Since the backup remote can only go for 500 miles, someone is going to have to stay back and activate the bomb from the backup remote!"

Everyone looked at each other. Yuri started to yell at Valeri in Russian and before they knew it, exchange of words turned to a wrestling match as the pair started fighting. Yuri slammed his friend into the wall. Alex and Sam quickly held onto Yuri while Diana and Clover held back Valeri.

"Let me go... that arsehole damaged the control!" Yuri screamed as he struggled to free himself.

"You are the one who dropped it, idiot!" Valeri fought back as he tried to get free.

"Both of you stop!" Alexis yelled at the cosmonauts. Yuri and Valeri stopped struggling for a second. Alexis then scolded the pair in Russian. But the cosmonauts still continued to struggle. Neil started yelling and Alan tried to stop him. It was a chaotic moment as everyone else in the room watched. A tear rolled from Alex's eye. Hope was lost for ever getting home.

"STOP!" MOM suddenly busted at the top of her voice. Everyone turned to look at her. "If no one wants to risk their lives... I will."

Martin was shocked. He looked at MOM, who had a very serious look on her face, her eye lids were shut tight "MOM?"

"Okay, I'm with you." Said Yuri. Sam, Alex, Clover, Marty, Alan and Neil gave Yuri an angry glare.

"Are you out of your mind?" Diana was alarmed

MOM growled softly and banged her fist on one of the metal cupboards. Diana was taken aback. "Diana... Please. Like I said, if no one goes I'll go!"

The others stared at her with shock. They knew that she didn't want to die, but yet she wanted to sacrifice her life for the world. It was indeed a heroic act. MOM turned her head to the ground. A drop of tear fell from her face.

"I'll accompany you down MOM." Alan offered.

MOM looked up at Alan and gave a small grin. "Thank you."

Alan held onto MOM's hand and they stepped inside the cylinder shaped, airtight glass elevator. Martin and Diana started helplessly as their boss was taken back down to the surface of the alien ship again. This time, not returning.

In the elevator, Alan wore his space helmet. The elevator reached it's destination. MOM looked at the scenery outside. Alan knew that she didn't want to die like this.

"MOM. Before you go. I just wanna say that I love you." Alan said solemnly, his eyes fixed on MOM's eyes.

MOM was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Alan gazed at MOM and started to kiss her on the mouth. MOM was astounded. She had never been kissed be anyone in her entire life as it was always work, work and work. They repelled away from each other and continued to gaze lovingly

"I guess this is it.." Cried MOM as she put on her space helmet. There was still a slight blush on her face.

Alan grabbed onto MOM on her shoulders and threw her into the far end of the glass elevator. Once it reach the floor, the elevator door opened. Alan then stepped out of the elevator floor and activated the airtight glass door to close. MOM was taken aback. She opened her eyes to see that it was already shut tight. She banged her fist at the door. She started helplessly at Alan as the elevator rose back up into the UE5 Space Shuttle.

When the elevator reached the cabin, they were shocked to find MOM in tears as the airtight door slid open. Neil went inside and helped MOM out of it.

"MOM, what happened out there?" Neil asked.

"Will's gone. He risked his life for me!" MOM cried and let out another wave of tears. She had never felt this way for a long time.

"Let's patch a video and sent it back to Earth." Neil suggested.

* * *

**Mathew:** Thanks, still waiting for the part…

**Ominae:** I'll check it out when I have the time…

So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	10. Chapter 10 An Emotional Moment

_Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate  
_You are welcome to use any character in my story. But please give acknowledgement by putting a review.  
_All events in this story do not really (And hopefully) occur in the show and reality. _

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi, Suspense, Romance

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon Animation  
"NASA" is a trademark of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration  
Chevrolet, Caprice, Suburban, Hummer H2, Pontiac, GTO are a copyright of GM

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - American Idiot

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - An Emotional Moment**

**LYNDON B. JOHNSON SPACE CENTER - HUSTON - 06:23 PM**

Back at the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center mission control, NASA officials were busy at work, looking through the monitors to keep track of the Shuttle Independence UE5's status when one of them received a signal from the Shuttle. He immediately patched it to the giant plasma screen plastered on the corners right in front of them. The officials stopped and stared at the screen. It showed all 9 crew members; except for MOM and Alan.

"Um, Huston, the crew of Constitution are safe. They're right here with us. We have however successfully planted the bomb.. But...uh due to a technical problem earlier on, we had to risk... Alan to go out and activate the bomb from outside using the backup remote." Neil spoke through the video.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion. Kelly, Alan's sister wasn't too happy about it and started to cry. The monitor changed to the outside where Alan was.

"Hi, I would like to say a few words to my family before I go. Kelly, my dearest sister. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to break that promise. I have to stay behind and activate the bomb. And Sydney, I.. I want you to promise me to believe in yourself and pursue your dreams."

The 14 year old brunette hugged her mother and broke into tears. She was about to lose her dearest uncle. It was a solemn moment in the control room. Everyone who was watching shed their tears as the transmission broke off in silence.

Meanwhile, back on Shuttle Independence, the 11 astronauts were strapped in the shuttle. Neil, Valeri, Yuri, Sam, Alex, Clover and Marty were strapped in the cockpit while Martin, Diana, MOM and Alexis were strapped in the lounge. Banging sounds were heard coming from the rear as they were getting ready. The alien beings had already swamped all over the exterior of the Shuttle.

"Main boosters activated." Cried Valeri and switched on the boosters.

"All hatches and locks are shut tight, there's no way to enter the ship" Said Neil as he looked at the monitor which showed the status of all the exits

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Yelled Valeri and pressed the red start button. But the engine stalled. Valeri tried again but again, with no luck. "Wait something's wrong! The engine's not starting!" Valeri yelled in a Russian accent and banged his fist onto the controls.

Neil unbuckled his seatbelt and went over to the controls in the rear. After 5 minutes, Clover was beginning to feel impatient.

"What's taking him so long?" Clover yelled.

Yuri swiftly unbuckles his seat belt and quickly left his seat. "I'll go.."

The Russian quickly ran towards the backup controls. He was shocked to see Neil still pressing on the buttons. He quickly grabs a red wrench and walked towards his direction. The terrified British looked up and saw at the wrench that he was holding. He suspected that Yuri was going to hit him. He asked the Russian, "What the hell are you doing Yuri!"

Yuri pulls Neil away from the controls and banged the controls several times with the wrench.

"This.. is.. how... we.. fix.. problem.. in.. Russian.. Space.. Shuttle!" He yelled at Neil as he banged the controls with every syllable he said. As he was doing so, the engine suddenly came to life. Yuri was amazed. The Russian dropped the wrenched and cried "Finally! We can all go home!" He cried in a Russian accent.

Neil and Yuri returned to their seats. Meanwhile back on the surface of the alien spacecraft, 5 of the human like extra-terrestrials surrounded Alan. He was about to press the button when his hand suddenly froze. The aliens had used telekinesis to freeze his hand.

"What do you think you're doing human?" The General questioned.

"Saving my home planet."

"Forget it human, look at your planet, your land separated into hundreds of countries, beings killing each other and riots everywhere you go, nature is suffering and everyone is being judged by their face and skin color. Look at our world. We are one country united, everyone is free to roam around, no one steals from each other, no one kills for pieces of green paper, every single one is the same in our world. We have been doing this for a million years, destroyed thousands of other planets very much like yours. No one can beat us." The General sounded confident.

"Well, this ain't no perfect world. And it's about time that someone tried to beat you." Alan said and struggled to press the button and this time with a little hope and luck, the button clicked. The General screamed. All of Alan's sweet memories flashed right in front of his eyes.

Back in the Power Core Room, the cylinder shaped nuclear bomb received the signal and began to blow up. It gave out a huge explosion and destroyed the generators and the whole of the sector. Slowly, the mothership turned orange and parts of the exterior started to explode. From the lower deck, the explosions slowly made its way to the roof of the alien spacecraft

On Earth, The blue alien beings started to disintegrate and vanish into thin air along with the giant black rectangular spaceships floating on the cities. Everyone who was outdoors cheered as the spaceships turned orange before blowing up slowly into unseen dust particles.

Back on the mothership, the surface was starting to fall apart. Space Shuttle Independence UE5 slowly started to move under its own power. The black rocky surface turned boiling hot and rubber from the tires started to soften and melt, making the shuttle harder to move and lift off the surface. The digital speedometer in the cockpit slowly decreased from 12 900 MPH to 1800 MPH.

"What's wrong Valeri?" Yuri asked

"The tires are melting. I can't speed it up. But I have 2 decisions, we can move slowly to the edge but the fires might burn the shuttle. I can also activate the boosters, but that will affect the fuel and we will be stranded in space." Valeri answered and pointed his right hand at the Nitrous Oxide tank gauge. It read 10 percent.

"We have to get off this thing right now!" Cried Clover. The cockpit was starting to heat up. The temperature had reached 126 degrees. And with the insulation of the heavy spacesuits, their bodies were cooking like chickens in an oven.

Valeri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The young cosmonaut had a very important decision to make. He banged a button and activated the boosters. The shuttle moved and it's speed increased slowly.

"Get ready for hyperspeed!" Valeri stated and pulled down a leaver. The shuttle engine roared louder and the speed increased rapidly. The Orbiter lifter off the surface before fire covers it. The astronauts looked through the windows. The black rectangular box was slowly falling apart as Shuttle Independence went past Mars

The digital speedometer rapidly went up from 10 342 MPH to 519 973 MPH. They were moving at the faster speed than before.

Unknown to the astronauts, The General had hitched a ride of the left wing of the shuttle. Despite the speed the shuttle was traveling, its feet were holding firmly on the titanium surface. Using its telekinesis power, The General ripped the hatch open. In the cockpit, an alarm beeped, signaling that the left rear hatch was opened.

"The rear left hatch is open." Valeri cried as he looked over the monitor

"But that's impossible!" Neil doubted. "The UE5 Space Shuttles can withstand high speeds!"

"I'll go check it out. Some of you come with me"

Yuri removed his belt along with Clover, Alex and Sam before going to the rear. In the rear, they were stumped to find the hatch wide open. Small objects like packed space food, extra spacesuits and other small gadgets were all sucked out into space.

It was there. The General was standing right infront of the astronauts, staring back at them with red glowing eyes and angry lines on it's blue face. Yuri nearly fainted

"Yuri!" Neil said through the intercom fitted on Yuri's suit. "What the hell's going on? We're losing air!"

"I don't know, but one the alien leader made it to our ship."

"I'm going to conquer planet Earth if it's the last thing I do!" The General said firmly, meaning every word said.

"Well, you're gonna get through us first!" Warned Clover as she and Sam got into their karate positions. Screaming with all their might, they made the first move and attacked The General. But The General fought back with a few defensive moves of his own.

"Wow, for an extra-terrestrial, you sure are good in your martial arts..." Sam said in amazement.

"You humans ain't seen nothing yet..." The General let out a queer smirk and closed his eyes. The spies and Yuri started to float in mid air. The General was using its telekinesis power to lift them up. Alex was then headed for the open hatch.

"ALEX!" Sam, Clover and Yuri screamed

Alex managed to cling her open arms onto the hatch stills before flying out of the shuttle. Small objects that were unfixed to the shuttle were headed for the open hatch, hitting Alex's face like small rocks. She was in danger of flying out of the shuttle and into space where she could die within minutes.

BAM!

The General froze and slowly dropped to the floor. Clover, Sam and Yuri dropped to the floor. The looked up and saw Martin standing infront of them, holding a fire extinguisher with both hands above his head. "There, that should do it."

Yuri, Clover and Sam were surprised as they got back up to their feet. "MARTIN?"

"Hey girls, Yuri." Said Martin as he put down the extinguisher. Sam and Clover went over to him and kissed him repeatedly on his face. Martin melted in delight. There were lipstick marks all over his face.

"GUYS! SOME HELP PLEASE!" Alex shouted with all her might, still clinging onto the hatch stills. They helped Alex and quickly grabbed a giant metal sheet to cover the open hole. They watched The General's body turned into dust before disappearing into thin air.

Yuri, Sam, Alex Clover and Martin got back to their seats. The shuttle passed by the Moon 2 minutes later. **(Too lazy to calculate!) **Despite a long, horrible ride, they were relief and happy to see the Earth's blue surface again, and back safe and sound.

"Huston, we're comin' home." Neil cried happily over the radio as they passed by the Moon. "We're making an emergency landing in Saudi Arabia."

"Roger that Independence UE5." An excited voice cried out over the radio.

**MONDAY, MARCH 9TH**

**KING KHALID INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - RIYADH - SAUDI ARABIA - 08:30 AM**

That morning, Space Shuttle Orbiter Independence UE5 landed hard on the warm grounds of Saudi Arabia. The landing was so hard that its landing gears snapped, leaving the Orbiter to slid down the rocky runway. When it came to a halt, the emergency hatch opened and an emergency orange slide was inflated. The 11 astronauts slid down the shuttle wearing the inner orange NASA spacesuits. As they slid down, they were welcomed by an atmosphere of cheering and celebrations. NASA officials and a few Arabian paramedics helped them to their feet as the President walked towards them in a black suit and tie.

"It's an honor to be the first ones to greet you." Cried President Terry in a southern accent. With a smile on his face, he gave a salute to the 11 astronauts. The NASA officials behind him raised their hands and followed the President in a salute. It was a proud moment for Sam, Alex, Clover, Martin, Diana, MOM, Marty, Alexis, Yuri, Valeri and Neil.

"Thank you sir." They all responded. Except for Alexis and Yuri that is! The President and the others put down their hands.

"Stoopid Americans." Alexis whispered softly under his breath. Yuri nodded in agreement.

As President Terry and the NASA officials cleared the way, a few known people ran towards them. One of them was Clover's mom, Stella. She was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt, jeans and high heeled shoes. Clover was the first to saw her mother and excitedly ran towards her. Stella squeezed her daughter tightly. It had been 3 months she last saw her.

"Oh mom, I'm glad you're safe!" Cried Clover in happiness and relief. Tears of joy rolled out from her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about sweetly. We managed to leave Ireland just before the attack occur. What matters now, is that you're safe, sound and a hero!"

It was a touching sight indeed. In the meantime, Sam observed a brown headed lady among the crowd. On closer sanctuary, she immediately knew it was her mother, Gabriel Simpson. She was wearing a long sleeve purple sweater, denim bellbottoms and a pair of 70s Nike Blazers. Samantha ran towards her and hugged when they reached the meeting point.

"Sammy, I was so worried for you! Good thing that orange spacesuit protected you from the sun's harmful rays!" Exclaimed Gabby

"Oh mom, I'm just fine." Sam replied as she started to cry. "I was so scared when the aliens destroyed the Earth!"

In the meantime, the 3 Russian cosmonauts, Yuri, Valeri and Alexis were greeted by a Russian crowd. They surrounded them, exchanged handshakes, took pictures and signed autographs.

"Finally! I'm a real Russian hero!" Yuri cried as the Russian crowd carried him, Valeri and Alexis. About 2 feet away from them was Alex and Marty. Walking hand in hand as the spies reunited with their families.

"See, told ya we make it back to Earth!" Marty exclaimed

Alex jumped onto Marty and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. It took Marty by such surprise that he almost lost his balance and fell. For Alex, the smooch was a way of saying thank you.

"Alex?" An unknown female voice cried.

Alex turned towards the direction of the voice. Alex's mom, Carmen was standing right in front of her. She was wearing a white tank top, blue shorts and blue and white Nike Burins. "Mommy!" She yelled and hugged her mother tightly. It's been many months since she saw Carmen.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend while I was away." Carmen chuckled softly.

Alex blushed "Yeah, mom, Marty, Marty, mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Vazquez." Said Marty and shook Carmen's hand. After that, she and Alex continued to have their moment. Marty stood back and looked to his left. A man in a light blue Chicago Police uniform, a dark blue tie and pants complete with the police hat and shoes ran towards him. Marty immediately knew it was his dad, Sergeant Kerry Martin Mitchell

"Dad!" Marty yelled and started running

"Oh Marty, I'm so proud of you!" Kerry cried as he hugged his son.

Marty started to sob. His tears fell onto his father's light blue uniform. "I wish mom was here."

"Don't worry Marty. I'm sure mommy is watching over us right now.

Marty continued to cry and hugged his dad tightly. As they were doing that, Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard were strolling towards a nearing ambulance when Martin suddenly spoke up.

"Ya know Di, you're really brave when we confronted the aliens just now."

Diana was stumped. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard from Martin "Really? Thanks Marty."

Martin placed his hands around her neck and pulled her towards his hungry lips. Diana was stunned. She had never expected it at all and thought that was the most disgusting thing that she had ever experienced in her whole entire life. But deep down, she really enjoyed it and went along with it. 10 long seconds later, they repelled away from each other. Their faces turned red as roses.

"Martin! What the hell was that about?" Exclaimed Diana and looked down at the tarmac, trying to hide her blush.

"Maybe I just kinda like you."

Diana looked up and gave Martin a huge slap on the cheek, leaving a red mark on his face. Diana angrily removed her orange gloves and threw it at Martin's face. Martin sighed and chuckled to himself as Diana stomped her way towards a waiting ambulance.

Meanwhile, as MOM was walking, she stumbled onto Jerry. He looked into her eyes and MOM looked back into Jerry's eyes.

"I'm sorry MOM, are you okay?"

"Yes, a little tired but fine Mr. Lewis."

"Me too." Jerry responded and gazed lovingly at MOM. "After leading the Earth defenses that is..."

What happened next was unexpected. MOM and Jerry's lips met suddenly. They locked themselves in a tight embrace as they kissed. A warm feeling went over them as Martin, Diana, Sam, Alex, Clover and Marty looked on in amazement. The 6 agents were speechless for awhile as MOM and Jerry stop to stare at each other.

"Whoa... Jerr!" Said Clover in surprise.

"Looks like Jerry's found himself a girlfriend!" Marty mocked as he put his arm around Alex's neck.

"Coffee?"

MOM blushed a rosy tinge filled her pale skin. "Sure."

Jerry took MOM's right hand and pulled her to Jerry's parked 2003 black WOOHP Chevrolet Suburban SUV. The sides of the vehicle was muddy and dented from all the damage it went through during the attack. Once the couple entered the Suburban, it quickly left the runway and into a gigantic US Military airplane, which will leave for Paris within minutes.

"Hey guys!" A high, friendly voice called out. Making the 6 agents jump in shock. They turned around to find Billy sitting in his little hovering device.

"Billy, you've gotta stop scaring us like that!" Diana angrily requested.

"Sorry Diana."

"Anyway Billy, are we safe from any other ET's in the future?" Marty asked.

Looking at the holographic notes on his computer, the little green being smiled at them reassuringly. "According to The Center's UFO Satellite Radar, no extra-terrestrial visitors have come close to Earth at a 350 000 000 000 mile radius. Planet Earth is safe from harm.."

How wrong he was...

**

* * *

THE END? YOU FIGURE IT OUT...**

Yes the end! Finally! I'm so happy! Thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully, you learnt a lot of stuff about the universe. I've tried to be as accurate on the information as possible so that everyone could have a learning experience. Sorry but I've got no time to reply to your reviews… kudos! And thanks for reading….

Marty


End file.
